gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Liberty Jam
The Liberty Jam ist ein Hardcore-Hip-Hop-Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lieder * All I need – Method Man : Musik/Text: C. Smith und R. Diggs : Veröffentlicht von Sony BMG Music : ℗ + © 1994 by Def Jam Recordings : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Def Jam Recordings/UME * Shook Ones Pt. II – Mobb Deep : Musik/Text: A. Johnson und K. Muchita : Veröffentlicht von BMG Songs Inc. (ASCAP) : ℗ + © 1995 by BMG Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von RCA Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Ent. * Incarcerated Scarfaces – Raekwon : Musik/Text: Abrim Tilman, C. Woods und R. Diggs : Veröffentlicht von Careers-BMG Music Publishing Inc./Wu Tang Publishing (BMI)/Bridgeport Music : ℗ + © 1995 by BMG Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von RCA Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Ent. : In diesem Track ist ein Sample von „You’re getting a little too smart“, performt von The Detroit Emeralds, enthalten. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Westbound Records. Benutzung erfolgt mit Genehmigung. Alle Rechte vorbehalten. * N.O.R.E. – Noreaga : Musik/Text: Jean-Claude Olivier, Samuel Barnes und V. Santiago : Veröffentlicht von Suite 1202 Music/Jose Luis Gotcha Music (BMI)/Slamuwell Productions/Jelly Jams LLC (ASCAP)/12 & Under Music/Jumping Bean Songs LLC (BMI) : ℗ + © 1998 by Penalty Recordings : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Strategic Marketing * Shut ’em down (Remix) – Onyx feat. Noreaga und Big Pun : Musik/Text: Edward Hinson, E. Simmons, F. Scruggs, K. Jones und T. Taylor : Veröffentlicht von Universal Music/Let me show you Music/Jelly Jams Music/III Posse Music/Ill Hill Billy’z Music/Warner-Tamerlane Music : ℗ + © 1998 by Rush Associated Labels Recordings : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises * Beware – Big Pun : Musik/Text: C. Rios und Jerry Tineo : Veröffentlicht von Let me show you Music/Joe Cartegena Music (ASCAP) : Verwaltet durch: Jelly Jams Music (BMI)/P.H.D. Music (ASCAP) : ℗ + © 1998 by Loud Records LLC : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Ent. * Twinz (Deep Cover 98) – Big Pun : Musik/Text: A. Young, C. Brodus, C. Rios, Colin Wolfe und J. Cartegena : Publisher: Let me show you Music/Joe Cartegena Music (ASCAP)/Jelly Jams Music (BMI)/Sony Tunes Inc. (ASCAP) : ℗ + © 1998 by Loud Records LLC : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Ent. : In diesem Track ist ein Sample von „Deep Cover“, performt von Dr. Dre, enthalten. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Solar Records. Benutzung erfolgt mit Genehmigung. Alle Rechte vorbehalten. * Get at me Dog – DMX feat. Sheek of the Lox : Musik/Text: Anthony Fields, Don Blackman, E. Simmons und T. Taylor : Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Publishing/EMI April Music/Sony ATV Tunes : ℗ + © 1998 by Rush Associated Labels Recordings : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises * Ruff Ryders Anthem (Remix) – DMX feat. DJ Clue, Jadakiss, Styles, Drag-On und Eve : Musik/Text: E. Jeffers, E. Shaw, E. Simmons, J. Phillips, K. Dean, K. Ifill und M.J. Smalls : Veröffentlicht von Universal Music Publishing/EMI Music Publishing : ℗ + © 1998 by Roc-a-Fella Records : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises * Do what you feel – Redman feat. Method Man : Musik/Text: C. Smith, P. Michael und R. Noble : Veröffentlicht von Careers BMG/Sony ATV Tunes/Famous Music : ℗ + © 1996 by Def Jam : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises * Chain Gang Freestyle – The Lox und Black Rob : Musik/Text: Frierson, Jacobs, Phillips, Ross, Shaw und Styles : Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Bad Boy Records * Chest2Chest Freestyle – The Lox : Musik/Text: Barnes, Jacobs, Lemay, Montgomery, Phillips, Shaw und Styles : Veröffentlicht von Taggie Music (BMI)/Universal Polygram Int’l. (ASCAP)/EMI Music Publishing : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von von Bad Boy Records : In diesem Track ist ein Sample von „Next Level“, performt von Showbiz and A.G., enthalten. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises. Benutzung erfolgt mit Genehmigung. Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Method Man - "All I Need" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz" (Deep Cover '98) Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. DJ Clue and others - "Ruff Ryders Anthem" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun - "Beware" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chain Gang Freestyle" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Part 2" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Onyx feat. Big Pun and Noreaga - "Shut 'em Down" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" Volles Radio Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Full radio uk:The Liberty Jam Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia